Interesting Discovery
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Ginny and Draco are both at Ron's wedding. He seems interested in her, but denies that he is. Ginny is certain that he's glancing at her every now and then though... But then, she doesn't seem to be able to take her eyes off of him as well... [DMGW]


**So, this is not my first story, but it is my first Harry Potter story, so be nice!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine of course.**

* * *

Ginny was extremely bored. She sat at a table with a few other persons and wasn't paying much attention to, and had put her hand underneath her head, leaning on the table with her elbow. 

It was annoying to see everyone at this wedding in couples. When you paid enough attention to it, it seemed as if everyone was in love. That irritated Ginny Weasley enormously. The worst part was Malfoy, somehow, was also here. He was glancing at her every now and then, before he started talking vividly to his neighbour, nobody less than Blaize Zabini. How those two were able to come in here, was a mystery to Ginny. After all, it was her brother's wedding. Ron was finally getting married to Hermione.

He really hated Malfoy, so why would he possibly be at this wedding? Perhaps, because her father had ordered him to do so. After all, Malfoy'd turned to the good side and was working at the ministry, just like Ron himself.

Malfoy was looking at her again and Ginny locked eyes with the Slytherin. She threw in her best glare and he just smirked smoothly.

Stubbornly, she cocked her head in the opposite direction and continued staring at nothing in particular.

One of the guests seated at her table, said something to her. She faked a smile, without having really heard what he'd said, or at least trying to say.

Bored, she glanced back at Malfoy. He was rather busy talking to that Zabini guy, so he didn't notice her looking at him. That basically, also meant that he had stopped stealing glances at her.

Why would he pay any attention to her anyway? She kept staring at the blonde male, but only because she was bored of course. Not that she would be intrigued or something. Why would anyone bother to look at that git?

He was arrogant, conceited, self-centered and just a stupid spoiled brat. Moreover, he was evil. Alright, he'd switched sides, but that didn't make him less evil. He had done so many stupid, evil things to her and her family. Why did he even have admires?

Ginny looked around the large room, and noticed that some young women certainly had no problem with the fact, that he'd belonged to the Dark Lord's side. They were fancying him so obviously, that it became disgusting. They were practically undressing him with their eyes. Even some women who'd brought or were brought, by their boyfriends. Simply disgusting.

Ginny shifted her gaze back to the lone Malfoy heir, trying to find out what was so interesting about him.

She gazed up and down his seated figure. She couldn't see his face, for he was facing Zabini. Blond hair covered the back of his head. Okay, now this could be admitted. He had nice hair. That was about it. Safe his body then. That was, when the rumors were true of course. Shed only seen his eyes once or twice, but to be honest, they were quite nice, though, he liked glaring just a little bit too much.

Nothing was the matter with his nose either, now she let her mind wandering about it.

Ginny scowled as she tried to remember how his lips looked again. At that moment, he turned his head to face her again.

As he noticed her staring at him, he smirked and looked haughty at her. Ginny didn't pay attention to this fact though. Her eyes were focusing on his lips.

Finally, she found the right description to define his lips: kissable.

Okay, so what if she could understand those women lusting after him? Malfoy was hot. _Now I've admitted it, I can let it go,_ she thought contently.

Yet still, she was wondering as to why he was glancing at her so much. He wasn't actually doing that anymore, but he had done it before. It was only fair to know why he'd been staring at her. That was what she told herself when she finally got to her feet, slowly walking over to Malfoy.

Once she was standing behind him, she didn't really felt like just asking him about it. Just as she turned on her heels, he turned around himself.

"Look who's here," he said mockingly.

Ginny froze at the spot and slowly turned around. "What is it you want, Weaselette?" he asked bored.

"Why would you indicate, that I'm here to talk to you?" she asked irritated.

Malfoy glanced at Zabini, who was grinning and looked then back at Ginny. "Were you or weren't you coming over here to talk to me?" he demanded, scowling at the redhead in front of him.

"Either way, it's none of your business," she stated, intending to turn around again.

"I do think it would be of my concern if you would want to speak to me, you see, since it would be talking to me after all," he said slowly, like he was talking to a five-year old.

"Insufferable git," Ginny muttered underneath her breath.

"What was that you said, littlest Weasley? I didn't quite catch that," he glared.

"I'm not little at all," she snapped in anger. It always annoyed her to be the youngest.

"Temper, temper," Malfoy smirked. "You wouldn't want to ruin your precious brother's wedding, now would you?"

"Just go and snog some desperate girl, you prick," she hissed.

"Aren't we a little bit too old for that now? Oh, I didn't know the weasel was still innocently virgin," he mocked. "Oh, I know, you've never actually found someone, who was desperate enough to shag the ugly weasel." He laughed cruelly.

If it hadn't been Malfoy, she would've felt hurt by those words. Now she was just angry. Angry with that stupid git, for being such an ass. Angry with herself, because she actually had been the one to co me over and talk to him.

"Well Malfoy, if that's what you think, then stop throwing glances at me every ten seconds." She was fuming now, desperately trying to remain calm.

Malfoy's smirk disappeared and he looked annoyed now. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just be a man and admit it already. You were looking at me, over and over again." She smiled a little inwardly, for having the upper hand now. Why had she thought he looked hot again?

Malfoy licked his lips unconsciously. Oh yeah: his kissable lips. Bloody bastard.

"Nonsense," he said sternly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy. I caught you in the act," she glared. The git was so impossible. He _had_ been staring at her. "Just stop it already."

"If for any reason I would be looking at you, it would be because you're incredibly ugly. In fact, it's quite fascinating." He smirked again.

Zabini, who'd been watching and overheard their conversation, said: "She'd not ugly in my opinion." He started to check her out quite obviously.

"Shut up," Malfoy ordered. Zabini shrugged and turned around again.

Ginny's cheeks were covered with a light blush. She didn't know what to think of a complement of a former enemy. Firmly, she moved her attention back to the source of her annoyance.

Malfoy was licking his lips again.

"Stop licking your bloody lips already!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you paying attention to my mouth, Weasel?"

"I am not. I'm just disgusted by your face and I don't even want to know where that bloody tongue of yours has been. Probably in every woman's mouth here in town," she said, looking at him in disgust.

"What I do is none of your business. For the record, it hasn't," he added, annoyed by her behavior.

"Fine, whatever. Just do what you like, but don't look at me anymore, it's disgusting. Make's me want to vomit." Ginny glanced at him once more, before walking away, hearing him sneer: "I forgot you aren't used to be looked at. People turn their heads away in pity when it concerns you."

Stupid. Arrogant. Conceited. Hot. Git.

Why, oh why did he have to be good looking? He was evil thoroughly. What came into her, that she actually walked over to Malfoy? After living all those years with so many brothers, insanity had finally caught up with her.

Ginny walked back to her seat, only to find out, that everybody was on the dance floor now. She sighed heavily and went to the toilet. She thought, that once she'd be back, at least some of them would have returned to their table.

Once she came back, she saw that her thinking had been wrong.

To be honest, one person was sitting at her table and he was wearing a bored expression.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" she fumed furiously, when she approached him, sitting exactly on her seat. "Are you trying to annoy the bloody hell out of me?"

"Temper, temper," he said once again. "I already told you that, and I don't like repeating myself." He was looking at her hovering above him. "Take a seat," he ordered, gesturing at the chair opposite him.

Ginny growled and took her seat. Malfoy grinned at her. "Good girl, you know how to listen.""

Ginny glared at the git in front of her and kicked him against his shin-bone.

"Ouch! Bloody hell! That hurt!" he cursed, glowering at her.

Ginny brushed back a red lock and smirked. "You definitely deserved that one."

He glared at her and she asked: "Why are you sitting here anyway?"

Malfoy shifted his weight before he answered. "I wanted to talk to you."

Ginny stared at him, flabbergasted. "I beg your pardon?"

"So you're begging me after all," Malfoy smirked at his stupid joke.

"Quit playing stupid word games, Malfoy," Ginny said angrily.

Malfoy just shrugged. "However, as I _already_ said: I wanted to talk to you."

"Weren't we just talking, only a few minutes ago?" Ginny asked annoyed. Then she looked pensive. "Actually, you're right. I don't think we can reckon arguing is the same as talking."

Malfoy sighed in annoyance. "Listen Weasley. We couldn't really talk with Zabini listening to us, now could we?" His grey eyes were focusing on her brown ones. Ginny scowled at him. "What could possibly be important enough for you to talk to me?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to sit next to bloody Potty?" he asked casually.

Ginny's gaze became stern. "No."

Malfoy arched an eyebrow. "Weren't you together?" He sounded just the slightest bit curious.

Now it was her turn to narrow her eyes suspiciously. "Why are you interested in this particular subject?"

"Not interested weasel, I was just observing," Malfoy said smoothly.

"Yeah, right." Ginny looked at him. He didn't look uncomfortable at all, which is why she dropped it. "We're no longer together, no." She didn't sound regretful.

"So, Potter decided he was too good for you, being a hero and all?" Malfoy was looking around to locate Harry. He found him, sitting next to a young woman. "Ah, he ditched you for Chang?" Strangely enough, he didn't smirk or smile, or make any comment whatsoever. He just frowned. Ginny observed him. He looked very odd. She looked around and wished the others would come back, to accompany her, and most of all, to make Malfoy disappear. She sighed. It didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon.

Malfoy'd shifted his gaze back to her. "You want to dance?" he asked, eyeing the same direction as she was now.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him. He was asking her to dance? Even if he was being polite, he was still a Malfoy. "Malfoy, you wanted to talk, then get to point already," she sighed annoyed, not exactly knowing why she was having this conversation in the first place.

"Whatever Weasley. Would you mind me explaining to you, _why_ I was checking you out?" He suddenly asked. This was really coming out of nowhere.

"Spit it out already, Malfoy." Ginny was becoming slightly curious, as of now.

Just as Malfoy opened his mouth, Ginny's wish came true, and a bunch of guests, who'd been seated at her table, had stopped dancing and were heading back to their drinks now.

"Wait!" Ginny said to Malfoy.

He noticed why she'd put his story on a hold. He looked at the witches and wizards approaching them and nodded. "Let's go somewhere else," he simply said.

"Together with you?" she asked, looking disgusted.

Malfoy smirked. "Scared, Weasley?"

Ginny was not scared of anything, let alone a stupid, conceited and self-centered git. She lifted her chin and said: "Let's go."

They got to their feet, slowly making their way through the mass of guests on the dance floor. Once they had reached the exit, Malfoy walked into a particular direction. Because it looked like he knew where he was going, Ginny followed him, with a slight distance between the two of them.

After a short while, Ginny broke the silence and asked: "Where are we going?"

He looked over his shoulder, smirking in triumph. "Are you scared after all, Weaselette?"

"Stop calling me that, you immature brat," Ginny huffed.

"Okay Weasel," he agreed mockingly.

"Let me put this straight: don't call me Weasel, Weaselette, red or Weasley." Ginny was looking intensely at him. "Understood?"

"Sure sure, honey," he replied without looking at her. Ginny flushed and hold her pace. She blinked a few times, before she said: "Excuse me?"

Malfoy didn't answer, nor did he quit walking. Ginny picked up her pace, before she started talking to him. "Malfoy! Why did you call me that?" she demanded. "Didn't you just half an hour ago say, that I was the ugliest girl you'd ever seen?"

"Your point?" he shrugged, turning to the left, walking through a door.

Ginny's eyes widened, not understanding the idiot she'd came here with. "My point? That seems quite obvious to me! Why would you first call me ugly and then call me 'honey'?"

He looked down upon her. "Why do you care?"

That made her shut her mouth for a while; though he mind was still busy with making up reasons for why he'd called her honey.

"Because it's you," she suddenly said.

This time, he did stop in the middle of a hall, just a few feet away from the door, which lead to the outside. "You care how I think about you?" the blonde asked, arching one of his eyebrows. A pair of brown eyes looked up to him.

"You are after all the most wanted bachelor of London. As much as I despise you, I would like to know why you called me honey," she replied hesitantly.

Malfoy studied the red-head's face. She looked rather curious. "You don't look that bad, but you're a Weasley," he replied.

"What do you mean? No, what if I weren't?" she challenged. He let his mind wander about that.

"Well, let's assume, that you are no Weasley and I, as you already pointed out, am the most wanted bachelor of London. What if you didn't despise me?" His grey eyes locked with her brown orbs. He was studying her face carefully.

Ginny remembered how she'd thought about how hot he looked. Now she was finding it difficult to breathe. She swallowed. _Bloody hell, don't get distracted by his looks._

"I see you don't find it difficult to think of what would happen then," he said, suddenly seductively, lowering his head, therefore bringing it to the same level as hers.

Ginny could feel his warm breath on her sensitive skin. Once, she'd realized he brought his head closer, she instinctively closed her eyes.

The last though she had, before her mind went blank, was: _Good lord, Draco Malfoy is going to kiss me…_ Then he did.

His lips easily found hers, softly brushing against her own. Experienced, he moved his mouth over hers, leaving her breathless and with no power to think anymore.

Instinctively, she put her arms around him, one hand at the back of his head, weaving her fingers through his silvery blonde hair.

He now, was licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she eagerly granted him. They deepened the kiss and Ginny moaned softly.

When they finally pulled back, Ginny was shocked. _We actually kissed… Malfoy… kissed me… I kissed him too! His lips were certainly kissable._

He was staring at her pink, wet lips. _Delicious…_ he thought.

"Why?" Ginny was the first to break the silence.

"Because I wanted to, as did you, which I would like to bring in view," he added smoothly.

"Malfoy, you hated me. You even said I was ugly, just a few minutes ago." She was highly confused.

"You hated me too, but you still didn't push me away. Oh, you though I looked despicable too," he pointed out, now leaning casually against the wall.

"I thought you looked hot!" she exclaimed. Then her eyes widened. "I mean, well… your personality is ugly!"

"You don't know me. You barely knew the person I was back at Hogwarts. I might as well want to add: I changed over the years." He was still gazing at the petite red-head in front of him. She looked utterly confused.

"You loathed the Weasleys back then… Malfoy! You're damn popular by all the witches, why would you choose to kiss me, above all those others amongst them?" she cried out in despair.

"Relax, it's not like the world has come to an end." He pushed himself away from the wall and walked three steps in her direction. "Didn't you enjoy it?" he asked, looking at her flushed face, knowing the answer.

"What does it matter? The point i-," she started, but he interfered. "The point is that we enjoyed it, right?"

Ginny stayed silent. Then, after a little hesitation, she pulled his head down and kissed him again.

When they broke apart, she wanted to know: "And now? What'll happen now? You just kissed me for fun?"

He shrugged. "That depends. Were you thinking about more?" Ginny blushed, highly aware of what he was talking about. "No, I wasn't. besides, if anyone finds out, I'm dead," she muttered.

"Why? Because you enjoyed a good snog with the former bad fellow?" He looked at her. "You know, the Malfoys aren't 'evil' anymore."

"You want it quite badly, don't you?" Ginny arched a red eyebrow.

"And you don't? You were curious enough, to come here with the bad fellow," Malfoy replied, stretching out his hand to caress her cheek.

"They will frown upon me, Malfoy!" Ginny protested weakly. His touch weakened her enormously.

"Oh please, stop the Malfoy-ing. You know my name. It's not like we're still in school, trying to humiliate each other now, are we?" His hand wandered down, his thumb rubbing her neck. He could feel Ginny swallow. "Ginny," he said seductively. "We're all grown up; let us act according to it, shall we?"

"Draco… I…" But Draco Malfoy didn't let her finish the sentence. He captured her lips with his own. Ginny couldn't resist it any longer. She pressed her body against his and moaned softly. Just as Draco pressed her against the wall, Ron walked in on them. With his mouth agape of shock, he stuttered: "Gi-Ginny! What the hell are you doing?" He surely could be dimwitted sometimes, but even Ronald Weasley could not deny the obvious fact of his sister enjoying a snog with Draco Malfoy, her right hand on his chest and her left one entangled in his hair.

Before anyone could say something, a voice called: "Ron! Where are you? The dance is about to start!" Hermione came walking around the corner. "Oh, here you are, I… oh!" She saw Draco and Ginny together against the wall. She winked at Ginny and pulled Ron's sleeve. "Come one Ron, let's leave them alone."

Ron's eyes widened in horror. "Do you approve of this?" he asked horrified.

"Why not? Ginny is old enough to make her own decisions, don't you think?" Hermione soothed him.

"But… But this is _Malfoy_ we're talking about, bloody hell! It's not even considered a decision, it's a mistake!" Ron screeched.

"This is Drace Malfoy, the most wanted bachelor, who is no longer on the dark side and your smart sister. They'll know what they are doing, don't worry." Hermione dragged Ron along. Though they could still hear him protesting, he didn't come back.

Ginny grinned. "Maybe, it wouldn't be too bad to be with you."

Draco smirked at her and she kissed him once more. "Now I am snogging a desperate girl after all," he said. She pinched him lightly. "I am not desperate," she replied, kissing him again. She could feel his smile against her lips.

_This could become very interesting…_ Ginny thought before she lost herself in his kiss.

* * *

**So, I hope y'all liked it! Let me know in a review. Oh, yeah, I thought about making a sequel to it, but not exactly making it a long story. Just one or two more chapters. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
